Metahumans and Wands
by Black Shadow Tigress
Summary: The team plus Batman and Flash get unexpectedly transported to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Robin is Dick G. not Tim D.
1. Going for a spin

Mind speak -_'Itialics'_

Thoughts - i_talics_

**Hey everyone that probably hates me for not updating my other stories in several months. This is my newest story since I have been on a Young Justice craze. Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, I've finally updated 'Yu Yu Mutation' and 'Mermaids at CampHalfBlood'. **

**Your welcome…**

**This takes place after Auld Acquaintances and during Harry's fifth year.**

The team had won they're fight.

After successfully stopping Vandal Savage (and a certain witch boy) from taking complete control of the Justice League, after nullifying the nano–tech that controlled them, after the new year was done and over with,(a.n. I CAN'T BELIEVE WALLY KISSED ARTEMIS OoO I was completely shocked!) _And_ after Conner was praised by Superman, (who, by the way, finally accepted him! XD) they finally stopped for a brief moment to enjoy the breath taking view. They made it to the Watch Tower.

Of course, it could have been under different circumstances…

Soon after; Batman, Flash, and the team (plus Wolf, he was zetaed up:) were seated in the briefing room. Clone Roy, Green Arrow, and Black Canary had left already.

They were trying to figure out what six of the league members; Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, Martian man-hunter, and Green Lantern(The black one, I forget his name), had done when they went missing during the last sixteen hours if being controlled.

Before anyone could react though, a red vortex appears beside the table and Klarion the witch boy steps out, "This will teach you not to mess with my toys!" he shouts and starts shooting spells at everyone.

Through the chaos and smoke, Aqualad manage to gain some composure _'Miss Martian, Rocket, we need a force field around us!' _he ordered through the link just before dodging a random spell.

'_On it!' _ The two said in unison. Rocket got into a position and formed a Kinetic energy force field around her team, Batman and Flash. M'gann then adds some extra energy to it, making it stronger.

Spells, arrows, Batarangs, smoke pellets, and random debris had stopped. They were shocked to see a great force of magic forming in Klarion's hands "Hiding behind a force field from me hm," he laughs, "You only made it easier for me to destroy you! NOW DIE!" He releases the energy.

Then it happened.

Zatanna spoke an incantation to better strengthen the field and when she released it, it hit at the exact same moment Klarion's magic hit. Causing some sort of tear in the universe.

A vortex of wind hauled everyone in the air and through the open portal. There was a flash of light and then the tear closed and everyone was gone.

Once the light died, there was only one left in the room. Klarion was shocked, but it quickly changed as he grinned wickedly. "And then there was none." He laughs evilly and quickly conjures a portal, not wanting to wait to tell the others of the 'good' news.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore had just completed his New Years speech since students and staff had returned back to Hogwarts after spending the holidays with they're families (or in Harry's case, the Weaslys). Now everyone was currently enjoying the New Years feast that was spread out for them.

Harry and Ron were laughing at a joke that Seamus said, while Hermoine just shook her head with a smile. Even Draco was enjoying the company of his fellow Slytherins. All in all, everyone was having a wonderful time…

"Hey, What's that!" some random Hufflepuff shouts and points at the ceiling.

Harry looked up to see some sort of tear in the ceiling. His eyes drifted towards Dumbledore, whose eyes were wide.

Suddenly the tear widened and out fell several people in strange clothing and a huge white dog and hit the Great Hall's floor with a loud thud. Everyone was silent.

"uuuhhh" Everyone instantly had they're wands out and pointed at a strange man who was dressed in a black suit of some sort and had a mask on.

Batman was the first to react, "Robin!" He notices Superboy had landed on top of his son. Superboy quickly scrambles off the Boy Wonder as soon as the Dark Knight rushed over.

Robin was in pain, he could tell. "What's injured?" It wasn't a question.

He groans, "Well for starters, my head." He says as he tries to get up, but instantly regrets it. "I think I have a few cracked ribs."

The rest of the team and Flash gathered around the dynamic duo and Superboy just in time to see Conner receiving the Batglare. "What did you do to deserve the Batglare Supes." Asks Kid Flash.

He shrugs "Not sure. I landed on Robin when we fell out of that hole." Flash, Kid Flash and Aqualad's eyes widened.

"You _landed_ on him?"

"Well it was nice knowing ya."

"We will miss you my friend."

Conner was very confused, along with M'gann, Zatanna, and Rocket. Artemis held in her grin.

"Guys, it wasn't his fault." Robin said. "It was completely on instinct. I grabbed SB as we were falling and rolled so I would hit first." He proceeds to rub the back of his head. "Guess I forgot about his invulnerability." He says cheekily.

Everything was calm at that point until wolf's ears perked up and quickly went into defense mode, growling menacingly. In an instant everyone's eyes were glaring at one person.

An old guy with a very long beard, wearing robes and a drooped witch's hat, was calmly walking over to they're little group. His eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of half moon specs, held a strange twinkle to them like he knew something that they didn't.

Which was impossible for the world's greatest detective.

He was hesitant, but only for a moment, when Wolf started snarling at him. "Hello, my name is Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of this fine school." He said as politely as he could muster at the intruders, who were currently looking around the room, shock eminent on they're faces. All accept one. (Bats hide's his emotions very, very well.) "I couldn't help but over hearing of your friend being injured. If you would like I could take you to the Hospital Wing and have our school nurse heal it up in no time."

Before anyone could react something dark whizzed past Dumbledore, just missing his ear, and embeds itself into the headmaster's pedestal. The entire room of student's gasped. Upon closer inspection, the object looked like a bat.

Dumbledore, who was clearly in shock, looked at the batarang and then at the one in the bat costume.

The twinkle no longer shining in his eyes.


	2. Medi-witches and snoopy students

**Hey I'm back and sorry about all the author's notes in the first chapter. I apologize for that.**

**Anyway thank you for all the followers, favorites and reviews I have received. They were fantastic! This story falls between book five of Harry Potter and right after Auld Acquaintance of Young Justice. Before the five year gap.**

**Now on with chapter two!**

Mind speak –_"italics"_

Thoughts –_italics_

"**Bold"** for Romanian

Translations will be **underlined and in bold**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Batman scowled at Dumbledore as he straitened up "No." Nobody was going to touch his son, not if he could help it.

"Please if you could reconsider, our school nurse is an excellent healer and-"

"I said no."

"B, Please. The faster I'm healed, the less worried you have to be so we can figure out what happened _and_ how to get back home."

"_Miss M. is the link still in tact?" _he asked.

"_Let's see, everyone still here?" _she reached out.

"_Still here" _said Artemis

"_Yup" _Wally

"_Yeah" _Conner

"_This is still weird." _Rocket

"_Present" _Zatanna

"_We are all here,"_

"_Good. Miss. M can you bring batman and Flash into the link?" _Robin asked _"Bat's doesn't trust these_

_People, but we need to convince him to let them heal me so ill be in top shape to help if things get dicey."_

"_Are you sure that is a good idea, they radiate magic." _Said Zatanna.

"_Yeah, didn't magic put us in this situation?" _

"_It did, are you sure you want to trust them Robin?" _asked Aqualad.

Robin thought to himself for a moment before _"Yeah, as long as Zatanna can make sure they are not going to poison me or anything like that." _ They all mentally laughed while trying not to laugh out loud.

During they're mental conversation Batman was having a glaring contest with Dumbledore, and was winning. "Bats please, just let them heal him so we can get on with our lives." Flash tried to reason, but Batman would have none of it.

"No one touches a Finger on Robin." He hissed, causing Flash to step back. Batman stole a few glances at Robin. By the expressions on his face changing so much he could tell they were having a mental conversation. Suddenly he felt a force trying to probe his mind and tried to block it, but Robin jabbed him, signaling to let his defenses down. He reluctantly complied, already feeling the headache coming on as the Martian connected him into the link.

"_Can you here me Batman, Flash?"_

"_Loud and clear." _Said flash.

…

"_Batman?"_

…

"_Ba-"_

"_He can here you Miss. M. He just doesn't want to respond." _Robin could tell by his mentor's irritation to everyone except him. _"Bats," _

"_No." _

"_There's no other choice, unless you want me to be vulnerable the whole time while recovering." _He smirks, knowing he won.

"_Don't get used to it."_

"_Dang it!"_

Dumbledore had noticed the strangers grow quiet. He smiled, knowing they were having some form of mental conversation. The faces they were making were quite amusing to say the least and the familiar twinkle was back in his eyes. 'These people shall be quite interesting.' He thought. 'If only I could get into there heads.'

Bat's, or so he thought was his name, growled but reluctantly turned back to face him. "We accept your medical request." He all but growled out. Dumbledore smiled, "But mark my words if you do anything to hurt him-" he didn't have to finish, Batman could see the fear in the headmaster's eyes.

Dumbledore's smile faltered, "This way please." He said a bit shaky and walked out of the great hall, the strangers following close behind. Once the doors shut the great hall exploded with gossip and questions.

"Who on earth were those people?"

"Why were they dressed funny?"

"Did you see the look on the headmasters face when the dark guy threw that thing at his face? Priceless!" obviously a Slitheryn said.

Ron, Hermoine and harry were conversing with themselves about the newcomers "It looked like that one kid was injured." Harry.

"Maybe we should go and see if he's ok?" Hermione was concerned, and a bit curious of the strange new people.

"I don't know Mione, they didn't look to friendly." Ron piped in "Especially that one guy dressed in all black."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to attack professor Dumbledore during the staring contest they were having." Harry replied "I couldn't believe the other professors didn't do anything to help."

"I still think we should go see if that one boy is ok. Maybe we can find out who they are too."

This caused both boys to groan in protest. "You just can't leave a mystery alone, can you Moine." Said Harry.

"No, not at all, now come on." She said before she grabbed both boys' hands and dragged them out of the great hall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madame Pomfery was in her office stocking up and re-arranging various healing potions when the doors to the medical wing abruptly open and a bit of shuffling feet came through her first thought was 'Honestly what has Potter done this time.' She leaves her office thinking to see Potter's friends carrying him in for something or another.

What she did not expect was Dumbledore with several strangely dressed people whom she had no clue who they were. She had a look of pure outrage until she noticed one of the strange people was carrying someone. Instantly she went to work. "Place him over here," she instructed. The man carrying the injured boy, who was strangely dressed like a bat, glared at her for a moment before complying. "What happened?" she asked, her voice stern. "Who are these people Albus?"

"Right now is not the time Poppy. The boy lying on the cot needs some medical attention."

"Right." Madame Pomfery set to work right away saying various spells to see what the damage was.

"_Any idea what she's doing?" _asked Kid Flash via mind link_._

"_I think its some sort of spell to see what kind of damage he has." _Zatanna said while focusing on what the med-witch was saying to keep everyone informed.

_So it's like an x-ray scan, but magical?" _asked Rocket.

"_Yeah, sort of." _They were brought out of the conversation when the med-witch spoke.

"Oh my, in all my years in the healing business I have never seen this much damage on a kid before." The team was slightly surprised.

"Hey! I'm thirteen!" Robin protested, which shocked the wizards. Only thirteen and he has so much damage to his body. So many scars…

Batman was getting impatient. "What is wrong with him, he said he had a few cracked ribs."

"They're not just cracked. He has several broken ribs and a severely fractured right forearm."

Batman turned and glared at Robin whom rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Just be lucky I didn't have a collapsed lung." said Robin. "Supes knocked the wind out of me."

"I'm sorry Robin." Conner apologized. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be injured." Robin waved him off.

"It's not your fault." He said, the grimaced "Half of my injuries came from when battling against a controlled Bats a few hours ago."

Stunned by this news, a wave of guilt passed through Batman's body, ashamed he hurt his son. It's only for a moment before regaining his composure, "How long until he is ok?"

"It will only take a half hour." Said Poppy. "One or two broken bones I can mend in an instant, but when there are several bones broken in one general area well, I have to make sure everything is in the right place before mending the bones together." She explains. "The fracture will only take a moment though." She left the area and a few seconds later she came back with two bottles, both holding different colored liquids inside.

"Here drink this." She goes to hand him a glass filled half way with one of the strangely colored liquids.

"What is it?" Robin Blanched, getting a whiff of the bad smelling potion .

"It is a potion so you won't feel any pain when I work on your bones." Robin's eyes widened and turned to Zee for assistance. She came forward.

"If you don't mind…" Zatanna took the bottle from the med-witch's hand and opened it, smelling the contents inside.

"_What do you think Zee?" _Asked Robin

Zatanna blanched at the foul smell, but it seemed legit. _"Yeah, it's a pain med potion, but it won't taste very good." _She hands the bottle back to the med-witch. Robin took the potion from Madame Pomfery's hand, held his nose, and gulped it down. Shortly after, he was out like a light.

"He's sleeping?" Kid Flash asked.

"The potion held a mild sedative so when he wakes, he will be good as new." Madame Pomfery explains, "I would like to keep him here over night to keep an eye on his progress. You are welcome to stay but if I hear any noise you will be kicked out. Is that clear?"

Everyone quickly nodded there heads.

"Good now that that is out of the way, feel free to use any bed you wish for the night. I need to start working on…" she paused, not actually knowing his name.

"Robin."

She blinks. "Pardon?"

"His name, it's Robin." Said Kid Flash. Madame Pomfery smiles. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'm Kid Flash." He said to the med-witch and old wizard in the room. "And that is my mentor, Flash" He said, pointing to his uncle and began naming off everyone else.

"…And mister doom and gloom over there is Batman, Robins mentor."

"Thank you for the introductions Kid Flash." She said and KF beamed, mostly because someone actually said his name correctly. "I will begin working on Robin now." She takes out her wand and began muttering a spell while pointing her wand at Robin's fractured arm. The wand sent out a purple (totally guessing here) colored light and hit his arm. When the light faded Robin's arm looked much healthier than before and he was a bit less tense.

Poppy sighed with relief. "Now to heal his ribs." She began muttering a completely different spell than the last one and several colored jets of light were hitting his chest and Robin flinched from the impact.

Again the light fades and he is now sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as a bat can.

"It is done." Said Poppy, "But as I said it will take a half hour for the bones to mend themselves back together. He should wake in an hour or two."

"Thank you Poppy." Said Dumbledore and with a nod Madame Pomfery retreated to her office. When she did leave, Wolf then found his way next to Robin and sat by the bed.

Dumbledore walked up to batman, "Excuse me Batman, but since your partner is resting, may I have a word with you and Flash in my office."

Even though Batman could tell the old geezer was nervous, he did a good job hiding it. He scowled "Lead the way," he said to Dumbledore, "Aqualad, Flash, with me. The rest of you stay behind, keep Robin safe. If anything happens, come get me."

Dumbledore raised a brow. He asked to speak to the two of them, so why bring a kid?

Batman noticed his expression, "Aqualad is the leader of there team." He gestures to the kids. "He has the right to hear what you have to say."

"Ah, yes of course." Albus was still wary, but none the less directed them towards his office.

Once the adults and Kaldur left, the team broke out into conversation.

Wally and Artemis were having a hushed argument about something or another while Conner and M'gann were having a telepathic conversation. Zatanna and Rocket sat near Robin, just watching his sleeping form. He looked… peaceful.

"Seeing all those scars, it's hard to imagine what he has gone through." Said Zatanna

"No kidding. I'm sure glad I don't live in Gotham, worst crime rated city there is." Rocket said. "Just thinking about some of the villains he and Batman have to deal with… it gives me shivers."

They continued to talk a little more when Wolf picked his ears up and started growling towards the door. Conner saw this and nudged M'gann, she reached out to everyone's' mind _"Guys, there are some people at the doors."_

"_How many?" _asked Artemis, Bow at the ready.

M'gann's eyes glowed green, "_Only three, around our age."_

"_Probably just some nosy kids that decided to follow us." _Thought Conner and rolled his eyes.

"_They are talking about weather to come in or not." _Relayed M'gann. _"Should I inform batman, Flash and Aqualad?"_

"_It's worth a shot. Especially if they are still here when the Bat shows up."_

M'gann nods and tries to contact the three. Her eyes glowed green for a moment and when they returned to normal she looked panicked. _"I can't contact them! It's like they are being blocked."_

"_Looks like were on our own on this one then." _Said Rocket,

Suddenly the female witch nurse that helped out Robin came rushing out of her office and abruptly opened the doors. The three children looked panicked, like they had been caught doing something wrong.

"What are you three doing here!? Has Mr. Potter injured himself again?" it came out more as a demand then a question.

"No, no Madame Pomfrey, Harry is ok. We thought we would just bring some food for the injured kid and his friends." On the other side of the door stood three kids about they're age, two boys and a girl.

And they have food!

There was a sudden flash of yellow and red as Wally sped to the door "YouhavefoodcanIhavesomewhat'syournameI'mKidFlashisthatforusTha-" Artemis, bless her heart, grabbed Wally's ear and pulled him back.

"Seriously Kid, we can't take you anywhere!" she hissed, he pouts

"But I'm huuungryyyy!"

"You're always hungry!" the remaining members in the room yelled.

"Shhhh!" Poppy said, then quickly yet quietly gestured the three teens inside "Now, you may speak to them, but do not antagonize my patient or his guests."

+BREAK LINE! BREAK LINE! :)+

Dumbledore led Batman, Flash and Aqualad down several halls and then finally in front of a stone gargoyle. Behind him he could hear Flash say something about a dead end. He smiled and looked at the gargoyle "Lemon Drops."

Instantly the gargoyle leapt out of the way and the wall opened to reveal a spiral staircase.

"Whoah!" Flash said in awe.

Dumbledore smiled, "This is the entrance to my office." The four made they're way up the spiral staircase and inside sat a stern Mcgonagall, a tense yet confused Snape, and a furious Umbridge whom was currently pacing back and fourth.

Umbridge noticed them and stormed right over, "Where have you been Albus and who are these people!" she was angry. She needed to know what was going on here and this unexpected visit didn't help one bit.

"Calm down Dolores," he tried getting her to back away from his face. "I must ask you to leave my office as I would like to talk to my guests alone." He gestured her out.

"And what about those two?!" she looks to the other two professors in the office.

"I need them to help me with a situation I have recently found out about, but you are only here to fill in the DADA position. Nothing more, nothing less. Now out with you." Dumbledore practically shoved her out the door, but not before the three heroes heard her mutter "We will see about that."

"Man, it's a good thing you threw her out when you did. I thought Bat's here was going to punch her lights out if you didn't." Flash said as he made his way to an empty chair, unknowing to him that he was getting the bat glare.

"Yes well, I wanted to ask some questions and didn't need her interrupting me."

"Fire away." Flash casually said. Again not knowing that batman _and _Aqualad were fighting not to show they wanted to strangle him.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes were now dancing. "Who are you?"

It was a simple question, simple enough for Flash to answer without messing it up. "Well I'm Flash, and that's Aqualad and Batman. Were Super heroes or in Batman's case, a Vigilante." Flash said simply

"And what is it that you do?" asked McGonagall. She was genuinely curious.

"We fight crime." This time Aqualad spoke. "We all have our respected regions or cities back home that we protect."

"And where do you protect?" Dumbledore pressed. He wanted to know if they could be useful in the upcoming war.

Aqualad was about to answer when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"That is none of your concern." Batman said in a 'drop-it-or-you'll-regret-it' kind of way. He could tell this old man didn't like secrets kept from him. Bruce is, in a way, the same.

He's the god damned Batman for crying out loud, he always finds a way to find out the facts… and the truth.

Suddenly he sensed a being trying to invade his mind. Quickly he shoved the intruder back with enough force, that it would give the intruder a headache. There was a hair of a smirk when he saw the headmaster grasp his head in pain.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you okay?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Y-Yes Minerva, just a head pain." Said Albus, waving her off.

"If you don't mind my asking but, what exactly are we doing here?" she asked, confused.

Albus turned to the three heroes, "I was hoping for you and your team to stay here, that is until you find a way back home, and protect the students that reside here." At this he got an eyebrow raised from the young man and assumed the other two had done the same, so he continued. "You see, there is a dark wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, known as 'Voldemort' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named' or 'dark lord' that has been terrorizing all of England. You see, he thinks that pure-bloods should rein supreme and either destroy all the other wizards and Muggles, or make them the pure-bloods' slaves."

He was going to keep going when he was asked "What's a Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk." Supplied Minerva.

"And why do you want our help?"

Albus smiled then his smile fell. "You see, Voldemort was apparently killed by a child no younger than a year old. After Voldemort killed the child's parents, he tried doing the same to the boy. The spell however, backfired and hit the dark lord and ended his own life instead, leaving a lightning shaped scar on the child's fourhead. This child soon became famous, though he did not know about it until his eleventh birthday, the day he received his invitation to attend Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"During his first school year he had an encounter with the supposed diseased dark lord and defeated him, every year after that he has had some ups and downs with the dark lord. Last year, however, the dark lord was resurrected and plans to get rid of the boy that stopped him fifteen years ago in order to get on with his plans of world domination. If this happens then the world will be in chaos and the innocent will be either dead or enslaved."

After his story Flash and Aqualad turned to Batman, awaiting orders. Bruce closed his eyes, contemplating on weather to stay or not. But the part about the boy loosing his parents, it struck something inside him. He opened his eyes. "Alright we'll stay." He said, shocking both parties "Only until we find a way back home."

"This is fantastic. We will need a place for you all to stay. I would like you to stay close to one kind in particular."

"The boy in your story?"

"Yes, he is in the house called Gryffindor, and his name is Harry Potter."

**Yay! Finished with chapter two! And its much longer than I expected. Hope it was ok, it may have been kind of boring but it was kind of part of the plot. **

**Tell me what you guys think. Review please!**


	3. The Mission

Mind speak –_"italics"_

Thoughts –_italics_

"**Bold"** for Romanian

Translations will be **underlined and in bold**

**Heres the next chapter! I own nothing except for… well… nothing.**

**Last time…**

"This is fantastic. We will need a place for you all to stay. I would like you to stay close to one kid in particular."

"The boy in your story?"

"Yes, he is in the house called Gryffindor, and his name is Harry Potter."

**Now here you go!**

"AAACCHHOO!" Harry sneezed once again.

"Are you sure you're not catching a cold mate. That was your sixth sneeze since we've been here." Ron said worriedly.

"No, no I'm fine. Must be something in the air."

"Either that or someone is talking about you." Suggested Artemis. Harry thought about is, then shrugged his shoulders and let it go.

Ron and Hermoine stared at the giant white dog, waiting for it to jump up and attack them, but it never did. "So what's with the big dog?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Ronald seriously! Did you have to be so blunt about it?" Hermoine scolded, which reminded Zatanna of Artemis and Wally.

"I was just asking." He mumbled.

The giant dog let out a light growl and made the two jump back a little. "Wolf, behave." Superboy said and the dog listened and put his head back on his paws.

"Wait, his name is Wolf?" Hermoine asked Superboy.

"Yeah, he's a wolf so I named him Wolf." Conner replied. The trio was thoroughly confused when Miss Martian said he likes simple names. After that they let the subject drop and slowly backed away from Wolf.

They were all enjoying the food that the trio had brought and Artemis was trying (and failing) to keep as much food away from Kid Flash as possible.

"Come on Arty, I'm dying here. You know I have a fast metabolism and those three chicken thighs were barely an appetizer."

"Sorry Kid, but I'm trying to be nice and save some for Robin, Aqualad, Batman and your mentor."

Wally's eyes widened. "You serious! Flash could devour everything that's left and still have more. I should know, I take after him!" he practically shouts.

Superboy was about to ask a question when a scream made him cover his ears.

"**Mami, Tati, NU!" **Wolf jumped from his spot and__everyone turned to the source of the horrific shout. Even Madame Pomfrey came rushing out.

KF was by Robin's side in less than a second, rubbing the little bird's head and trying to get him to calm down. "What's wrong?" M'gann worriedly asked as they all gathered around. She had never heard such a horrific shout come out of his friend.** "Nu lăsaţi-mă!" (A.N hope that's right?) **He shouts. He was thrashing, trying to break free from Kid's grasp.

"He's having a nightmare." Kid replied while still rubbing Robin's head and saying calming words. Wolf laid his head on Robin's hand, trying to comfort him as well. "Batman has me do this anytime he or agent A isn't around. So this isn't the first time it's happened." He tried to explain.

"Any idea what the nightmare is about, or what he's saying?" asked Superboy. Kid Flash just looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"No I don't, he won't tell me. But you know how the bats are, gotta keep they're secret in tacked."

Harry, Ron and Hermoine stayed back. They didn't want to intrude when it came to sadness and pain. That's a subject best kept between the friends closest to you.

Kid Flash had finally calmed robin down and was now sleeping peacefully when the medical wing doors opened again.

Batman had walked in, followed by Flash, Aqualad, Dumbledore and two other adults they haven't seen yet. Batman scanned everyone with calculating eyes, not missing the three extra kids huddling together in a corner. When his eyes finally lands on Wally and Robin they narrowed even further. "What happened."

Kid flash looked up at him "He had _the_ dream again."

Batman nods. "How bad."

"He was screaming loud enough to make Wolf jump, and for Superboy to double over and cover his ears in pain." Kid explained solemnly, "He was also shouting the same words again."

Batman looked at his son, knowing full well what he is going through. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. He mentally shook out of his stupor and addressed the team. "Mission briefing in fifteen, he should be awake by then. I want everyone out in ten." He then returned to the adults near the Med-witch's office.

Kaldur rejoined his friends and was quickly bombarded with questions. "You will find the answers during the briefing. For now I want to know what has happened here. Who are those three?" he gestures to the Trio, whom finally had the courage to get closer to the young heroes.

Artemis looked in there direction. "Oh, they're students that go here. Ron Hermoine, Harry, this is Aqualad, our team leader." She introduced. The trio waived at the newcomer, and that is when Hermoine asked the question that was on the other two's mind.

"Will your friend be ok?"

This caught the young heroes by surprise. "'Course he'll be ok, he's a bat, and they don't go down without a fight." Kid Flash finally spoke.

"What do you mean by 'he's a bat'?" she asked.

The teens froze. What were they supposed to say now? Artemis went up and smacked Kid Flash across the back of the head. **(A.N. From now on I'm going to call this a 'Gibbs' smack from now on. You will know what that means if you've seen N.C.I.S.) **_"Are you crazy?! We're not supposed to say anything about us to the enemy!" _she mentally scolds him, which could be heard by everyone who was linked up.

"_Whats the big deal Arty?"_

"_The big deal! The bid deal is that we still don't know if they are friendly or not Kid idiot!" _she shouts._ "For all we know, they could take us out in our sleep!"_

"_That's enough!" _Aqualad intervened, _"You have a point though Artemis" _He looks at his team, and then at the trio _"We will talk more about this when Robin awakens."_

"You guys ok?" Harry asked. They were quiet for about a minute and a half now. And during that time Aqualad had moved between the Artemis girl and the kid in the canary yellow suit. Something was up with them.

"'Ello?" again, no response.

"OY!" the other teens jump at his shout and readied they're weapons. Ron raised his hands. "I was just trying to get you're attention… don't hurt me!" he shouts and runs behind Hermoine.

"Sorry, we kind of spaced out." Rocket said and they put they're weapons away.

Hermoine raised a brow "At the same time?"

"It's a team thing?" It came out more like a question then an answer while trying to get off subject.

"Yes well it is almost time for the mission briefing," Aqualad reminded his team, "Though something tells me that Batman wants some alone time with Robin. We will respect that and leave now." The team filed out, dragging the Golden trio with them, going back to they're dorm. Poppy, Albus, and Flash weren't too far behind.

Once the doors were closed, Batman made his way over to his son's bed. He grabs a chair and sits down next to him. "Are you feeling better?" he asks the seemingly sleeping boy. Not to his surprise Robin opened an eye. "How is it that you're the only on who knew I was awake?"

Bruce smiled "Simple, I know your breathing pattern. Your friends don't know what to look for."

Robin sat up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I am feeling much better." He answered "It was painful at first, but that Med-witch sure knows how to heal. My ribs are all in tact, and so is my fore-arm."

"Good, and… I'm sorry." Robin gasped. He never says sorry!

Ever!

"I could have seriously hurt you… I did seriously hurt you. I-"

"Dad stop, you didn't know what you were doing, you were being controlled." Dick placed a hand on Bruce's cheek, "It's not your fault. When we get back home we can track down Klarion so you can beat him to a pulp for making you do this to me, Deal?"

Bruce smiled and pulled his son into an embrace. "Deal." When they pulled away Bruce's face hardened once again as his Batman persona came out once more. "Now, what have you learned so far?"

Robin shrugged, "Not much. Just that that Hermoine girl is very nosy. She is going to be a tricky one to deal with."

Batman nods in confirmation. "We'll have to watch what we say around her. Her friend Harry Potter is the one we are to protect while here." He explained then looks at the door. "Shall we get the mission briefing started then?"

"If it gets us home sooner, then yes. I'm really starting to miss Alfred's cookies and hot coco right now." He half jokes. "Just let Miss M. know." Batman nods.

"_Team report, now."_

The door burst open and Flash and Kid Flash rush beside Robin, with the rest of the team right behind. "Robin! You're alright!" KF shouts and hugs his best friend.

"I won't be if you don't get OFF!" he shouts.

"Oh, Sorry man." Wally backed up and lined back up with the others. Batman stood at the end of Robin's bed when Dumbledore, Snape, and a man they have never seen before walks in. Wolf picks his ear up and turns his attention to the new person, the scent of another wolf fills the air and his eyes lock onto the new man.

Batman Bat-Glared at the wizards while Wolf gave a warning growl, they backed off. Batman's gaze turned onto the team. "Your mission, while we are here, is to protect the student body from attacks."

"So, that's it?" Questioned Artemis, "Were just supposed to watch some stupid wizards do some stupid magic tricks? Jeeze, the world really does hate us." She huffed.

Batman sent her a bat glare, which she didn't notice, and continued the de-briefing, "I want one of you watching one particular person at all times, switch every so often in you need to. His name is Harry Potter and he is the target of a wizard named Voldemort. You are not to intervene unless his life is threatened. Any questions."

"Yeah, how are we going to watch the students when they are in classes?" Asked Zatanna.

Batman was about to say when Dumbledore walked over. "You will all become students and assistants to the teachers." Dumbledore began. "There are four houses to be in but I believe you all would like to be in the same house. Gryffindoor is for the brave and courageous and shall be where you will all stay."

"What do you mean were going to be students?" Artemis furrowed her brows, "Some of us can't do magic and kid dork doesn't even believe in it."

Dumbledore smiles, "There is a man named Ollivander, he owns a wand shop in Diagon Alley and he shall be able to tell you if you have the ability or not."

The team still didn't look convinced _"Are we really going through with this?" _Artemis asked skeptically.

"_They could turn on us at any moment. We've had more trouble with magic users than I can count."_

"_They have agreed to help us find a way home if we help save this kid." _Said Batman.

"_And that is just the short version. We will fill you in on the rest later when these guys aren't around." _Said Flash.

"_Besides, if they decide to turn on us, then we will just have to show them what were really capable of." _Said Superboy while mentally punching his hand.

Aqualad turned to Dumbledore, "We will do it."

"But, we are going to need a training area. Somewhere where we can practice our skills so we don't become rusty when we go home." Robin spoke for everyone, who all paled yet reluctantly agreed. "And for our Identities' sake, we will keep our suits on with the robes as an option to ware over or not." Batman Added. The team sighed with relief.

The Bats really do think of everything.

"And Wolf will not be denied indoors, he is not a savage animal or a pet, he's part of this team." Superboy also adds rather bluntly.

Dumblydore looked at them with that damn twinkle in his eyes. "Yes that will be no problem, and as for your training area, will the school grounds do?"

The team, minus robin, and Batman looked out the windows. After a short mental conversation Batman turned back around "The grounds will do during the day when the weather is nice."

Dumbledore thought for a moment."I will inform our grounds keeper then. The great hall shall be a perfect place when the weather is not at its best." He answered "Just as long as nobody minds the students watching your training sessions."

"That should be no problem."

"Yeah, they might learn a thing or two in self defense." Said Rocket, "All they did was point those stupid sticks at us. Ooh scary!" she said with sarcasm and waving her hands in the air.

"Rocket!"

She jumps behind Kaldur, "S-sorry."

Dumbledore smiles, "Rest now, tomorrow my good friend here, Remus Lupin, will take you all to Diagon Alley to get your thinks. And we will introduce you all to the students. A… proper introduction."

With that, the wizards left the medical wing, leaving the heroes to get some sleep. Wally and Batman took the beds closest to Robin, While Flash took the bed closest to the doors, to keep an eye out. Everyone else took whatever bed they were closest to. And that's how they slept, with someone getting up every three hours for watch.

**_NANANANA NA NA NA I'M GONNA START A FIGHT!**

**I'm terribly sorry if anyone thought this was going to be a little more interesting, hopefully the next chapter will have a bit more excitement in it!**

**Any questions, remarks or ideas? I would love to here about it! And if anyone is interested someone said I could use a beta, so PM me if your interested. I also need to know how a beta works so if anyone could shed some light on that for me that would be awesome!**

**Till next time… **


End file.
